


Compendium

by Griffinous56



Series: HK ABOverse that no one asked for [8]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: A compendium for my Hollow Knight ABOverse (but you guys can use it if you want).May update later.





	Compendium

**Author's Note:**

> This just like sex-ed.

**1.** **_Basic - Castes:_ **

  * _For bugkind:_


  * **_Alpha_**



 

 

Alphas are the sire caste or the sexual caste usually responsible for impregnating others. They are the protector and the provider in this hierarchy, second in power and influence just right after omega. Typically strong and dominant to their position, territories and their mate, they’re aggressive to other alpha outside of their species. Can be physically big or small depend on species.

 

Alphas are mostly male. There’s female alpha but they’re extremely rare and cannot breed or be bred (although they can still function like any other normal alpha).

 

Biologically they have the ability to knot, bite, mate and bond an omega. They have rut cycle but only go through it in response to omega heat. Alphas can only be determined when they grow up.

 

Alpha with a mated omega usually take leadership position when that omega doesn’t available at the time.

 

_ Example alpha: Radiance, King’s Five Great Knights, Mantises Lords, defending bugs like Heavy and Great Husk Sentries, etc. _

 

 

  * **__Omega__**



 

 

Omegas are the bearer caste or the sexual caste usually responsible for being impregnated and raising the children/grub. Omega can be either male or female and is identify by birth. They are typically submissive and extremely possessive towards their mate and are the rarest of all the sexual castes. They have the strongest sense of smell and the best at scenting, also have the best stamina of all caste.

 

Omegas usually hold power position. Secondly are their mate alpha. Omega can be immediately identified when they are born.

 

Omegas are usually physically bigger than any other caste, sizes vary between species.

 

Omegas are nurture and caring, mostly hold position as a pack caretaker and doctor/healer due to their exceptional scenting and nurturing abilities. They hold power position and are greatly respected in a pack/a hive, even when they are mated.

 

Biologically each Omega goes through three heat phrase each years in their life, one is their presenting heat and two other are mating sessions. They go through their first heat called presenting when they first reach adulthood and then go through two other heat in mating sessions with all other omegas: early spring and late autumn. When in heat, omegas have the ability attract any potential mate and provider. Alphas are greatly affected by omega hormones and in some case can go feral, when that happens beta will have a duty to protect omega from any harm.

 

Omega have great chances at getting impregnated and product the most offspring when in heat and presenting.

 

Prior to a heat an omega will set up a nest in a process known as nesting. They have an omega gland on their necks and several other place on their body, mostly wrists, back and waist depend on species and produce slick when in heat or aroused. Those gland are extremely delicate and sensitive and can trigger outside heat of their mate re-establish their mating bite.

 

Omega can have several mate.

 

_ Examples omegas: The Hollow Knight/Pure Vessel, Vespa, Grubmothers, etc. _

 

 

  * **__Beta__**



 

 

Betas are the diplomatic caste or the sexual caste usually responsible for maintaining harmony in the pack. While males and females are occasionally able to reproduce this is a rare occurrence slowly becoming somewhat more common with the aid of fertility treatments. They are the most common and the most versatile of the sexual castes.

 

Usually beta takes place as worker or provider in this hierarchy, balancing the pack.

 

Beta do have and can hormones and pheromones but it don’t have any effect aside from scenting. However those are flexible. A beta can become an alpha or in rare and dire situations, an omega.

 

_ Examples beta: Quirrel, Cornifer and several other bugs. _

 

 

  * __For arachnid:__


  * **_Delta_ :**



 

Are the same as alphas in bugkind and assuming protector and ruler roles, though they’re usually responsible for being impregnated instead. Hold the highest power position in their hierarchy.

 

Delta go into heat twice a year about the same time with omegas. When in heat or aroused, they release Delta’s hormones, which are similar to alpha’s but can’t affect omega the same way.

 

Delta have female as fixed gender.

 

_ Example Delta: Hornet, Herrah, Midwife. _

 

 

  * **__Gamma_ :_**



 

Are the same as beta and even omega in bugkind. They are the workers and providers in their hierarchy, submissive to Delta.

 

Gammas can only go into heat when nearby deltas do. Gamma when in heat or aroused release gamma’s hormones, similar to omega’s but don’t affect alpha the same way.

 

Gamma have male as fixed gender.

 

_ Example Gamma: Weaver and most other creatures in Deepnest. _

 

 

  * __For others__



 

**_Theta:_ **

 

They are the oldest and the most basic caste of all, or rather known as “the casteless”. Theta have gender like male or female, or don’t have gender at all. Like all other caste except beta, thetas can scent and identify other’s castes and scent, but they aren’t usually affected by those hormones. Thetas don’t have heat or rut cycle, but they can mate and breed or for male theta, they can knot and mark their mate.

 

Each theta have unique hormones and pheromones.

 

_ Example Theta: Grimm/NKG, Ghost/the Knight and void creatures, Pale King, White Lady, Unn, etc. _

 

 **2.** ****Terms:****

  * **Presenting:**



 

A phrase in which marks the day where omega has fully grown up and is fertile. Omega go into heat when they presenting. All omega are heavily protect before they present.

 

 

  * ****Mating:****



 

Sexual activities occurs between two parties. For alpha/omega and gamma/delta, they become “mate” and start to bonding/share a bond.

 

 

  * ****Knot:****



 

A swelling bulbous gland at the base of the impregnator penis that inflates for approximately half an hour on ejaculation. It is used to tie sexual partners together during sex.

 

Caste that have knot: alpha, gamma and male theta.

 

 

  * ****Bite:****



 

When aroused their mouth will usually fill with hormone charged saliva which will give them the ability to bite an omega/delta gland and mark an omega/delta. This is the first stage of a bond and will leave a bite mark on the omega’s neck which will last a few days if not rekindled. The bite is often called a ‘mark’ and is seen as either an intent to bond or a claim of ownership.

 

Omega, delta and theta can perform bite too. For theta, a bite to any partner will also form a bond. For omega and delta, it’s an act pure act of ownership.

 

 

  * ****Mark:****



 

Mark will form after a bite, count as marking. It’s the first stage to a mate bond between two partner.

 

 

  * ****Scent:****



 

Beside usual caste pheromones, everyone has a distinguishable scent that marks their identity, their sexual caste that other can identify. Everyone in this AU have higher sense of smell than usual with omega being the most sensitive.

 

 

  * ****Scenting:****



 

Someone can tell another their emotional or biological state through their scent when scenting. A scent can be dampened or masked.

 

 

  * ****Rut:****



 

A period of extreme high sex drive and instinctual need to mate and knot, triggered by nearby heat depend on caste.

 

Alpha and gamma rut last as long as heat last. They can come out of heat without having sex about five hours.

 

 

  * ****Heat:****



 

A period of extreme lowered inhibitions, extreme heightened sex drive, and the instinctual need to mate.

 

Omega heat lasts about a week.

 

Delta heat lasts about three days to a week.

 

 

  * ****Omega glands:****



 

A gland on the side of an omega's neck and other places that swells during heats, gives off their unique omega scent, and can be bitten and marked by an alpha or any other potential mate in an intimate experience that is pleasurable for both parties.

 

 

  * ****Nest:****



 

A safe place, usually a bedroom, in which an omega will lock themselves away for the duration of their heat. They will go through a process of nesting in place they choose whereby they may move around furniture or otherwise change the nature of the space.

 

 

  * ****Bond:****



 

Alphas and omegas have the ability to bond with each other as mates. This is a 'mate bond'; a unique connection with many benefits that can take months to form and is essentially a mutual addiction to each other’s hormones. If the couple spends time apart or doesn’t share their hormones via sexual activity, bites, or skin on skin contact then they will go into withdrawal. Prolonged discontinuation of hormone sharing will break a bond. 

 

Mating bond can be considered as normal marriage.

Other types of bonds include parent bonds shared between a parent and a child or pack bonds shared between pack mates.

 

 

  * ****Pack:****



 

A collection of people who share pack bonds with each other. This is usually a family unit though can be between any group of people. It is possible to have multiple packs.

 

 **3.** ****Bonus****

  * **Suppression:**



 

Drugs that come in varying dosage, potency, and form that can lessen or even halt the effects of a heat. The most common suppressants are tonic makes from herbs collected from Blue Lake and honey sap from the Hive, but prescription pills are also available and even stronger suppressants can be administered with a needle. These high grade suppressants can be damaging if used too often or in too high a dosage.

 

Suppression in general are not recommended unless in dire situations.

 

 

  * ****Bonding:****



 

When a bond or a pack is formed, members in a bond/pack develop share mindset, physical prowess and abilities; being able to understand and empathize with each other deeply. This can be called as “attuning”.

 

 

  * ****Slick:****



 

Natural lubrication produced by omegas to make receiving during penetrative sex easier. Have heavy aphrodisiac effect.

 

 

  * ****Knot:****



 

A swelling bulbous gland at the base of the alpha’s penis that inflates for approximately half an hour on ejaculation. It is used to tie sexual partners together during sex and release hormones to calm down an omega/delta in heat.

 

 

  * ****Marriage:****



 

Sure as heck everyone know about this, “if you love something, put a ring on it.” In this ABOverse, marriage - or marriage bond - is something of great importance and can only perform when a mate couple are deeply committed to each other. A ritual is performed depend on tradition, and after that a mate couple is completely attuned, being able to understand each other completely.

 

Unlike mark, bond and pack which can break or fade away over time, a marriage bond last forever until either of them die.

 

_ Example marriage bond: Pale King/White Lady, Grimm/Grimmbride _

  
  



End file.
